I Love New York/New York, New York
I Love New York/New York, New York è un mash-up di una canzone di Madonna e di un pezzo tratto dal film Un giorno a New York. Nella serie televisiva di Glee questo mash-up è presente nell'episodio New York, il ventiduesimo della Seconda Stagione, in cui è cantato e ballato dalle Nuove Direzioni in giro per la città alla ricerca di ispirazioni per i testi delle Nazionali 2011. Testo della canzone Finn: I don't like cities But I like New York Santana: The famous places to visit are so many Finn: Other places make me feel like a dork Santana: I told my grandpa I wouldn't miss on any Artie: Los Angeles is for people who sleep Mercedes: Got to see the whole town Right from Yonkers on down to the Bay Artie: Paris and London Oh baby you can keep Santana: Baby you can keep Mercedes: Baby you can keep Rachel con le Nuove Direzioni: Other cities always make me mad Other places always make me sad No other city ever made me glad Except New York, New York It's a wonderful town (New York) I love New York Artie e Mercedes con le Nuove Direzioni: I love New York (Nuove Direzioni: New York, New York) I love New York (Nuove Direzioni: New York, New York) New York, New York Finn: If you don't like my attitude Then you can get lost Santana con le ragazze delle N.D.: Manhattan women Santana: Are dressed in silk and satin Finn con i ragazzi delle N.D.: Just go to Texas Finn: Isn't that where they golf Santana con le ragazze delle N.D.: There's just one thing that's Santana: Important in Manhattan Artie: New York is not for little wussies who scream Ragazze delle N.D.: AAAHHH! Mercedes: Pick up a date Maybe seven Or eight Artie: Paris and London Oh baby you can keep Mercedes e Santana: Baby you can keep Nuove Direzioni: Baby you can keep! Rachel e Finn con le Nuove Direzioni: Other cities always make me mad (Mercedes: Make me mad) Other places always make me sad (Mercedes: Make me sad) No other city ever made me glad Except New York, New York It's a wonderful town (New York) Artie e Mercedes con le Nuove Direzioni: I love New York I love New York (Nuove Direzioni: New York, New York) I love New York (Nuove Direzioni: New York, New York) New York, New York Brittany insieme a Rachel, Quinn, Tina e Lauren: We've sailed the seas And we've been the world over Made the Mandalay We've seen the Sphinx And we've seen the Cliffs of Dover And we can safely say Rachel: New York! Rachel e Finn con le Nuove Direzioni: Other cities always make me mad (Mercedes: Ooow!) Other places always make me sad (Mercedes: New York!) No other city ever made me glad except New York, New York It's a wonderful town (New York) Artie con le Nuove Direzioni: I love New York (New York, New York) I love New York (Mercedes: New York now, New York now) (New York, New York) (New York, New York) Mercedes: New York now, New York now Rachel e Finn con le Nuove Direzioni: New York, New York! Curiosità *La performance è stata interamente girata a New York così come la maggior parte dell'episodio. Galleria di foto Iloveny.jpeg 430868_470681896303128_863505050_n.png 51vO1dmsHYL SL500 AA280 .jpg I LOVE NY 1.jpg I LOVE NY 2.png I LOVE NY 3.jpg I LOVE NY 4.jpg I LOVE NY 5.jpg I LOVE NY Finn.jpg Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Santana Lopez Categoria:Canzoni Finn Hudson Categoria:Canzoni Artie Abrams Categoria:Canzoni Mercedes Jones Categoria:Canzoni Brittany Pierce Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Mash-up Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two